The most successful wingman so far
by wonderbugs
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir never knew that having a camera would be so much fun.


"My lady!" Chat Noir exclaimed when he saw Ladybug approaching. He was sitting on a rooftop in the most cat-like position and began waving excitedly at Ladybug, who chuckled when she saw him. She always found his excitement the most amusing thing ever.

When Ladybug finally landed on the rooftop, a flash went off and she fell flat on her butt from shock. Chat Noir clutched his stomach as he laughed loudly at the sight of Ladybug blinking over and over again with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Once she regained her sight, she shot Chat Noir a bitter scowl, ignoring the hand he was offering her. His hand was shaking with laughter, and she batted it away, getting up just fine on her own. "What was that?" she asked grumpily.

"It's a camera," Chat replied between laughs.

Ladybug didn't bother suppressing her eye roll. "I meant, why did you do that?"

"I was trying to capture your heroic face," Chat said innocently. Ladybug gave him a questioning look, mixed with mild annoyance, and he explained, "You always have that heroic look on your face when you finally land at your destination. I thought it would make a nice photo so I gave it a _shot_."

Ugh, Ladybug thought. "Why do you even have a camera with you in the first place?"

"The girl who runs the Ladyblog gave it to me. She found me on one of the rooftops I stopped at and asked me if I could help her _capture_ our late night adventures together," Chat Noir said with a wiggle of his eyebrows at 'late night adventures'. "It was that or let her tag along."

Ladybug knew how stubborn Alya was, so she sighed and accepted their fate. When she looked back up at Chat Noir with a knowing smile on her face, another flash went off, followed by a giggle from Chat.

That was the last straw. After she blinked the stars from her eyes, Ladybug lunged at her friend. He gave a yelp and turned just in time so that Ladybug was on his back instead. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as he tried to shake her off, but she clung on tightly and used one hand to try to pry the camera from his claws.

"No!"

"I want it!"

"Get off!"

"Give it to me!"

"Nooooo! It's mine!"

Chat wiggled, like a cat wiggling its butt before it jumps at its prey, but Ladybug would not let go. And after much struggling and wiggling, Chat finally realised the proximity of their position and froze, allowing Ladybug to grab the camera and laugh gleefully at her win.

Ladybug wasted no time in pointing the camera at Chat and snapping a picture of his odd expression.

Once Chat recovered, he gave Ladybug an impressed look. "Seems like you saw an opportunity, and you _seized_ it," he said, pointing to the camera.

"Stop those puns," said Ladybug, snapping another picture.

"That's annoying."

"I know." Snap. Another picture.

"My lady!"

Snap.

"Please!"

Snap.

"Stop before _I_ snap!"

Snap.

Ladybug paused. "Was that a pun?"

Now it was Chat's turn to seize the opportunity. He grabbed Ladybug and locked her in place at his side with his arm, and snatched the camera from her hands. "I'm not sure," Chat replied distractedly.

He stretched his arm and held the camera out so that it was facing them. With a big grin on his face, he said, "Okay, say spaghetti!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as he took the picture.

Chat looked at the picture he had taken of them and frowned. "You're not smiling!"

Ladybug gave him the most fake and weakest smile. He rolled his eyes at her, but snapped a picture of her face anyway. He stretched his arm back out again.

"For real this time, okay? For the Ladyblog!" said Chat, shaking Ladybug slightly from side to side and nuzzling his head against hers. She laughed at him, thinking how he could be such a cat sometimes. But she obliged and wrapped her arms around his waist, beaming at the camera as it snapped a picture.

They took multiple pictures too, making different silly expressions every time. From cross-eyes, to tongue trying to touch their own noses, to exaggerated flared nostrils, creepy smiles and so on. Chat Noir did horrible impersonations of the photographers he had worked with too. He delivered the ridiculous phrases in the most dramatic of ways. "Imagine that you are flying on an elephant with the face of a monkey!"

Their laughter filled the air, and Ladybug swore she had never laughed so hard in her entire life before.

They sat on the rooftop after that, trying to recover from their temporary blindness. Ladybug hadn't realised that she was still holding onto Chat Noir, as was he. He sleepily pulled her closer against his side, wrapped his arms tighter and rested his head against the top of hers.

Drunk from laughter, Ladybug unconsciously returned the affection and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Both their eyes were shut as they sat, wrapped blissfully in warmth.

When she realised what she was doing, Ladybug's eyes flew open. She almost jerked back, effectively pulling herself away from Chat, but her body failed in that response, as though instinctively implying that she didn't need to jerk back in order to find a safe spot – she was already in it.

Chat felt her eyelashes fluttering against his neck and looked down. His eyes met hers, dark, with just a thin ring of blue around dilated pupils. He was sure his eyes were as dilated as hers too. For the briefest moment, his eyes flickered down to Ladybug's lips. They were pink and slightly parted, and Chat Noir wondered if they felt as soft as they looked. He wanted to kiss her very badly.

But he couldn't.

Not yet, anyway. He wasn't sure if this was what Ladybug wanted. He thought that if she felt what he was feeling right now, she would be confused about it, and he didn't want to kiss her if it meant confusing her further. He didn't want to cause his Ladybug any distress.

He sighed, slowly releasing her from his grip with a small smile. He realised that he probably shouldn't have held her so intimately either.

Ladybug didn't let go, though. She held onto him, searching his eyes for something, he wasn't sure what. When she seemed to have found it, she smiled at him. Ladybug leaned in slowly and planted a soft and careful kiss on Chat Noir's cheek.

Chat could feel his face burning, but he tried his best to keep his cool. "You should head home now," he said. "I think I've _held_ you up enough tonight."

Letting go of his waist immediately to smack him on the arm, Ladybug rolled her eyes and laughed. The thick air around them had begun evaporating, and when they've said their goodbyes, Chat remained at the rooftop and watched as Ladybug jumped away from building to building.

He held the camera up to snap a final picture of her in action, before finally leaving himself.

Alya woke up with a start when she heard the sound of window tapping. She immediately jumped off her bed and ran to the window. There was no one there when she looked out, just the camera she had given Chat Noir and a note with a 'thank you' scribbled across it.


End file.
